Orange
by Papy-1412
Summary: Cette maison dans laquelle on peut presque sentir l'air du printemps, entre les arbres, le silence, et les fleurs; Youichi ne l'avait jamais quittée. Mais il faut savoir dire au revoir, pour mieux grandir, finalement fleurir en un adulte responsable, amoureux, comblé. OS hommage à la fin de Hana wa Saku ka.


_Les capucines oranges sont une déclaration d'amour, ainsi que le signe de l'équilibre de l'esprit et des sens._

* * *

 **Orange**

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Tokyo, et Youichi serra ses lacets, avant de rapidement se lever et d'attraper sa valise d'une main, son sac à dos de l'autre. Il se figea une seconde, puis décida de le rouvrir, attrapant le trousseau de clés qui s'y trouvait, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient pas disparues. Il sourit en sentant le fer froid contre ses doigts.

On était le week-end, et il faisait doux, en ce début de printemps. Il n'avait pas de travail pour la journée, ayant pris soin de terminer ses dernières commandes la veille, et aurait le week-end de libre, alors qu'au même moment, un autre homme arrivait à Shin-Osaka et prenait le Shinkansen Hikari en direction de Tôkyô. La pensée lui réchauffa le ventre, encore plus lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et qu'il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de les recouper, qu'il les préférait comme ça.

Des pas doux sur le plancher de la vieille maison s'approchèrent, et Shouta surgit de derrière une porte coulissante, l'appelant doucement pour ne pas non plus réveiller la maisonnée :

« You-chan, je te vois! »

Ses épaules se serrèrent un peu, mais le brun répondit malgré tout, un peu agacé :

« Quoi.

– Ah, non, ne me la fais pas! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, insista-t-il en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur, lui et ses sacs. Je vois ta valise! Ça fait un paquet de temps que tu nous caches où tu vas régulièrement le week-end, là c'est trop! Tu pars combien de temps?

– Je reviens ce soir.

– Menteur! Pourquoi tu aurais une valise alors? »

Ses lèvres se serrèrent, et peut-être rougit-il un peu, en tout cas il eut un peu plus chaud que d'habitude. Fort heureusement pour lui, une voix se joint à eux, familière, traînante; car effectivement, la tentative de Shouta d'être discret n'avait pas été efficace :

« Heeeey, vous en faites du boucan vous...

– Geh, Fujimoto, pourquoi t'es debout?

– Je viens de le dire, parce que vous faites du bruit. Enfin, plutôt, c'est _toi_ , Shouta, qui fait du bruit.

– Je discutais juste avec- »

C'est alors que le jeune étudiant se tourna vers la porte d'entrée pour remarquer que Youichi en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il se précipita alors après lui, se dépêchant de mettre des chaussures, pour crier tandis que la petite tête de son cousin disparaissait derrière les arbres :

« You-chan, sale fuyard!

– Rah, tu veux aussi réveiller Take-san, ou quoi? » gémit le model, s'accoudant au pas de la porte derrière Shouta, alors que celui-ci fusillait du regard les arbres verts s'ébouriffant doucement sous le vent léger du matin.

Le plus jeune se contenta finalement de froncer pour la énième fois les sourcils, refermant le battant derrière lui quand il revint à l'intérieur, ignorant totalement le locataire de la pension pour à la place aller prendre son petit déjeuner, les poings serrés et une moue agacée au visage.

Ses pas ralentirent néanmoins lorsqu'il passa dans le couloir dont les shôjis menaient sur l'arrière cour, et notamment le jardin qui ouvrait, si l'on passait la petite forêt dense du fond, sur la porte arrière de la propriété. Il cilla en apercevant des fleurs qui fleurissaient et dont la couleur tranchaient sur le reste de la flore environnante. Il ne les avaient jamais remarquées, elles, et elles étaient plantées là où, il y a longtemps, il avait tenté de planter des graines en compagnie de Sakurai-san.

Shouta observa alors un peu le plafond, repensa à l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, et qui se faisait rare depuis des années, depuis son départ pour Osaka. Il haussa alors les épaules en se promettant de se venger de son absence lorsque celui-ci reviendrait, alors que la brise revenait, et faisait se balancer doucement les fleurs orange pâle qui avaient résisté aux tempêtes, à la neige, et aux années, pour refleurir et se multiplier.

Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où, fait rare, Yoshitomi se trouvait. Il avait arrêté de leur servir de garde-fou depuis plusieurs mois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir de temps en temps. Shouta comprenait, après tout, leur bon vieux tonton avait enfin une copine (bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas ce qu'une aussi jolie femme lui trouvait), ils n'allaient pas le forcer à leur donner la becquée toute leur vie.

La pension était vivante, bien que ses locataires ne soient jamais très souvent présents. Mais ils habitaient là, dormaient, mangeaient, occupaient l'espace, et cela suffisait pour que la grande demeure soit gorgée de vie. Shouta lui-même n'y dormait plus beaucoup, s'étant pris un appart près de l'université, et n'y venait que les week-ends. Take aussi venait de temps en temps. Fujimoto y restait car il aimait vivre avec beaucoup de monde, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Et demeurait le mystère qu'était Youichi, présent, demeurant là où son père avait vécu toute sa vie, et personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il comptait faire. Ses études étaient presque terminées, il avait une jolie carrière devant lui. Et il changeait, sans que Shouta ne saisisse pourquoi.

Il le voyait soudain se couper les cheveux, et il lui paraissait plus grand qu'avant. Il le voyait sortir plus souvent, et sourire lorsque Shouta l'attrapait avant qu'il disparaisse pour la journée. Il le voyait sur son téléphone, à parler avec quelqu'un, et refuser de lui dire de qui il s'agissait.

Horriblement agaçant. Et pire, il était bien trop curieux. Il était certain que Youichi sortait avec quelqu'un et ne voulait en parler à personne, et c'était trop fort, ça! Déjà, que son cousin se trouve quelqu'un était l'info de l'année!

Youichi, pour lui, avait toujours été un peu comme son grand frère même s'il demeurait différent de Takeo. Renfermé, silencieux, dans ses croquis, les manches tâchées par la peinture à l'huile. Youichi était comme une statue imposante et discrète, ayant toujours été dans un coin de sa vie, et qu'il pouvait savoir présent lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Mais il n'était plus comme cela. Le jeune homme ne se plaignait pas, au contraire, il était heureux de le voir s'épanouir, cependant il aurait aimé pouvoir partager cela avec lui. Savoir, être au courant de ce qu'il se passait, et peut-être enfin le remercier comme il se doit pour toutes ces années.

Il salua Yoshitomi qui retournait des tranches de saumon dans une casserole, et lança :

« Hey, ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

– La ferme, gamin! fit le plus âgé en se retournant brièvement, les dents serrées. Si tu veux manger, tu te tais, et tu dis pas aux autres que j'étais là ce matin!

– Ils vont s'en douter; tu es le seul du coin à être aussi poule.

– Continue et je ne te prépare rien. »

Il se tut alors et s'attabla, suivant la silhouette large de Yoshitomi, remarqua un léger début de calvitie, mais ne fit pas la remarque, n'étant pas suicidaire. Il laissa alors la bonne odeur arriver vers lui, le faisant saliver, avant de marmonner pour combler le silence :

« J'ai vu You-chan partir.

– Ah bon?

– Ouais, il y a quelques minutes. Il est bizarre en ce moment. »

Cela manqua faire lâcher sa spatule au plus âgé, et cela fut assez surprenant pour que le jeune étudiant relève la tête, un sourcil haussé.

« Bah quoi?

– Je... » un son crispé lui échappa, et il se détourna de la plaque, éteint le gaz, puis croisa les bras, sa main se serrant comme s'il voulait se prendre une clope. Mais il se retint, probablement car Sonoko-san lui en voudrait sinon. « Il m'a dit un truc bizarre l'autre jour. »

L'attention de Shouta fut immédiatement attirée, et il appuya ses bras sur la table pour écouter le plus âgé, qui soupira longuement, de sa voix rauque.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un. Et visiblement pas juste un petite histoire, il m'a véritablement dit avoir _quelqu'un dans sa vie_. »

Sa mâchoire tomba d'ébahissement, ses yeux s'agrandissant aussi. Puis il se leva brusquement :

« J'en étais sûr!

– Hein?

– Si! Sérieux, c'était évident! Et donc, pressa-t-il. C'est qui? Elle est comment? Elle a quel âge? »

Semblant un peu submergé par toutes ces questions, l'ancien superviseur de la pension ne put que vaguement secouer la tête, l'air perdu :

« Eh, doucement, j'en sais rien moi!

– C'était quand?

– Il... il y a un ou deux mois, je ne sais plus.

– Et tu n'as pas cherché plus loin? »

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que le grand brun fronce les sourcils, rapidement moralisateur.

« En même temps, Shouta, il nous en parlera s'il veut... il est adulte, maintenant, il fait ce qu'il veut.

– Ça change rien, tu veux pas savoir, toi? »

Un silence lui répondit, un peu gêné, car évidemment que l'homme qui avait toujours été comme un père pour Youichi aurait souhaité savoir. Alors, avec un petit sourire de conspirateur, Shouta s'approcha d'un pas, se penchant un peu :

« Je l'ai vu partir avec une valise tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il partait pas longtemps, mais s'il a des bagages, c'est sûrement pas le cas...

– Où tu veux en venir? »

Ses pupilles eurent un éclat presque maléfique :

« Je vais fouiller sa chambre. Et tu ne lui diras rien!

– Hein? Shouta, eh, non, ça va pas? »

Mais peu importe les protestations du plus âgé, le jeune homme tourna les talons et trottina jusqu'au couloir, partant vers la chambre de son cousin. Non sans maugréer, Yoshitomi suivit, se persuadant que c'était pour surveiller Shouta, qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Et il vit l'étudiant figé sur le pas de la pièce, fixant ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son tour, et se tut lui aussi. Dans le silence de la maisonnée, alors que le vent de printemps faisait doucement balancer les fleurs, et qu'un carillon résonnait, ils ne purent rien dire face au fait qui était devant leurs yeux. Car ils ne rêvaient pas. La pièce était presque vide.

.

Seul dans l'appartement, Youichi soupira longuement tandis qu'il retirait ses affaires de sa valise, et plaçait ses derniers livres sur les étagères. Il fit un peu la moue en se rappelant qu'aucun des meubles de l'appartement n'était à lui, qu'il n'avait techniquement rien payé, mais la voix de l'autre homme revint dans sa tête, pour lui assurer qu'il était le mieux payé, qu'il vendait son autre appartement, qu'il avait largement de quoi acheter tout ceci sans que Youichi n'ait à culpabiliser.

Mais dans un sens, se disait le brun, tout aurait été plus logique de payer à deux. Il allait vivre ici. _Ils_ allaient vivre ici. La pensée le secoua tout autant qu'elle le secouait depuis plusieurs semaines, mais il se mit malgré tout à sourire, bien qu'il continue de penser qu'il aurait dû pouvoir participer, que Sakurai aurait dû aussi lui demander son avis sur certains meubles.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un peu hâte, alors qu'il gardait encore les clés contre sa main, laissait le fer se réchauffer contre sa paume. Il marcha dans les pièces, toucha doucement les murs, se demanda encore une fois ce que cela ferait de quitter Izumisawa. Ce que cela ferait de voir Sakurai non pas quelques fois par semaine, mais tous les jours.

Il n'en avait pas peur, cela faisait des années qu'il ne doutait plus de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre homme. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment douté, il avait un jour senti que ses sentiments étaient là, et c'était tout. Cela avait été naturel, évident, comme quelque chose qu'il avait longuement attendu, bien que cela n'aurait jamais été la conclusion qu'il aurait atteint en bousculant simplement un homme, un jour, à la sortie du métro.

Il s'approcha de la vitre, son cœur battant légèrement plus fort, alors qu'il observait son portable et voyait qu'à cette heure, Sakurai devait être à mi-chemin, mais qu'il restait encore un moment avant qu'il arrive. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, alors son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'appartement. Il vit un mur blanc, face à lui. Et quelque chose en lui eut comme un petit frissonnement, alors qu'il allait jusqu'à son sac, en sortait son carnet à dessin, l'impatience de revoir son amant, de dessiner, peindre, faisant aussi frémir ses doigts.

Cependant, après plus d'une demi-heure à griffonner sur le papier, jetant ses brouillons froissés sur le sol, car il souhaitait trouver le design parfait, son portable vibra dans sa poche. On ne l'appelait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il vit le nom de Takeo, il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important, qu'il ne pouvait faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu, quand bien même il avait envie de continuer à réfléchir sur son soudain projet.

Ainsi, il ne put empêcher sa voix de descendre un peu dans les tons agacés lorsqu'il décrocha :

« Allô?

– _Youichi, où es-tu?_ »

Il laissa une moue faire descendre ses commissures un peu plus, et marmonna :

« Je ne suis pas à la maison aujourd'hui, mais je reviens ce soir.

– _J'avais bien compris_ , soupira-t-il. _Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, en tout cas cela inquiète Yoshitomi-san et Shouta. Ils aimeraient notamment savoir où tu es._ »

Le brun laissa un petit son surpris lui échapper, et serra son crayon entre ses doigts.

« C'est un secret.

– _Youichi-_

– J... Je vous le dirai bientôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

– _Comment veux-tu qu'on ne s'inquiète pas!_ commença réellement à s'agiter Takeo. _Shouta a vu ta chambre, et il croit que tu vas déménager!_ »

Sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge, et sa prise se perdit. Il ne put rien répondre, alors que, la voix tremblante, Takeo poursuivait :

« _Quoi, Youichi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu t'en vas vraiment? Sans nous en parler?_

– Je vous verrais ce soir. »

Et sans attendre, il raccrocha, la tête basse, et plaqua son téléphone contre le canapé. Il souffla longuement, ses yeux sur le papier, voulut reprendre son crayon. Mais il eut besoin de quelques minutes de pause pour réfléchir, se calmer. Avant de soudain se relever, attraper son portable, et repartir en claquant la porte, se promettant de régler tout ceci.

Et qu'ainsi, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Sakurai, il puisse tranquillement lui souhaiter bienvenue chez lui.

.

« A ton avis? Quel âge?

– Tu demandes ça depuis tout à l'heure, Shouta, s'exaspéra Takeo. Quel rapport avec le fait que Youichi ait une petite amie?

– Parce que si elle est plus âgée, peut-être qu'elle le manipule! » lança-t-il, secouant un doigt vengeur vers son cousin.

Le battant fut poussé, et c'est un Fujimoto bâillant qui la passa, des cernes malgré tout autour de ses yeux.

« Vous avez donc décidé de me réveiller tôt un samedi, pas possible que ce soit autrement.

– La ferme, Fujimoto! répliqua immédiatement le plus jeune. Tu pues, et t'as rien à voir avec cette histoire!

– Eh, je vais t'apprendre le respect pour tes aînés qui ont pas encore eu leur café, Shouta-kun... » fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, allant s'asseoir aux côtés de Take qui se hérissa un peu mais détourna la tête, faisant sourire largement le model. Il se servit alors d'une tasse de café, rejoignant la réunion d'urgence que semblait avoir rassemblée Shouta, et composée des deux cousins et lui-même, maintenant que Yoshitomi avait pris la poudre d'escampette, fatigué et ayant à faire.

« Alors, lança-t-il en avalant une gorgée. C'est pour quoi? »

Shouta n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre, alors Takeo se lança, bien qu'être en compagnie de Fujimoto ne le mette pas à l'aise ces derniers temps.

« Juste quelques petites choses avec Youichi.

– Ah, c'était donc ça ce matin.

– Ça te regarde pas, tu devrais pas être là, grogna Shouta.

– Pourquoi, Minagawa est mon ami.

– Tu voulais juste te le faire!

– Shouta! » s'exclama Take, les joues rosissant alors qu'il disait de telles choses à voix haute. Cependant, cela ne déphasa pas l'étudiant en art, qui se contenta de répondre :

« Et donc? Cela fait longtemps, ce n'est plus le cas. Je suis intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

– Ah oui...? répondit-il, clairement suspicieux, ne remarquant heureusement pas le brun qui rentrait lentement sa tête dans ses épaules.

– Eh oui, affirma-t-il, tout joyeux. Minagawa avait déjà des vues sur quelqu'un après tout. »

Ceci, en revanche, fit se figer les deux, qui parurent soudain plus intéressés.

« Tu es sûr de ça?

– Comment elle s'appelle?

– Arrête, Shouta, ce n'est pas le plus important maintenant, pesta Takeo avant de se retourner vers Fujimoto qui avait son menton calé dans sa main. Parle, Fujimoto.

– Et pourquoi il ne vous le dirait pas lui-même, hein?

– Si on est là c'est bien parce qu'il ne veut pas! grommela Shouta.

– Cela semble sérieux, reprit le plus âgé des cousins. Il semble qu'il va partir d'ici, pour s'installer avec elle, alors on s'inquiète car il ne nous a rien dit. »

Ceci, en revanche, fit s'arrondir les pupilles du mannequin, et réduit au silence la cuisine jusque-là bruyante, principalement à cause des gémissements du jeune étudiant.

« Ils vont vraiment habiter ensemble?

– I-Il semblerait, répondit Takeo.

– Oh... »

Fujimoto ne sut trop qu'ajouter, car cela ne cesserait probablement jamais de lui faire quelque chose. Après tout, bien que cela ait été presque comme un caprice d'enfant, il avait vraiment beaucoup aimé Youichi, et savoir que lui et Sakurai en arrivaient là faisait quelque chose. Il avait dépassé tout stade de jalousie idiote, mais il demeurait le fait que lui restait célibataire, depuis longtemps, incapable de recommencer les histoires sans importance. Et il appréciait Take, même s'il avait l'air de passer son temps à simplement le draguer pour voir l'autre rougir.

Heureusement, alors qu'une jolie couleur orangée passait par la fenêtre pour éclairer la cuisine, sûrement le soleil à travers les feuilles des arbres, le bruit d'une porte coulissante atteint leurs oreilles, et des pas pressés arrivèrent vers eux.

« Youichi? » s'écrièrent-ils en cœur, ne s'attendant absolument pas à voir apparaître le garçon, surtout après que celui-ci ait raccroché au nez de Takeo.

Il semblait épuisé, comme s'il avait couru, et ses mèches courtes étaient en bataille après avoir fait face au vent. Cependant, quand il releva la tête, et que ses yeux sombres apparurent derrière sa frange, ils y virent une lueur qu'ils avaient rarement affronté.

Shouta se mit rapidement sur pieds et s'approcha de son cousin, les yeux grands ouverts, alors que sa voix tremblait tandis qu'il disait :

« You-chan, tu vas vraiment partir? »

Il savait que c'était égoïste, de lui dire cela comme ça, comme s'il était fautif de quelque chose. Après tout, Shouta non plus ne vivait presque plus dans la pension. Take pareil. Ils allaient et venaient, mais pour eux, cela serait toujours la maison de Youichi, celle de son père, qu'il n'aurait jamais quittée. L'idée les faisait frémir, leur serrait le torse, car plus qu'une simple émancipation, ce serait comme dire au revoir à un certain Youichi, pour en voir un nouveau renaître, car son départ ne pourrait jamais être fait à la légère, car cette maison était sa vie, et qu'elle paraîtrait tellement vide sans lui.

« Oui. » finit-il par souffler lorsqu'il eut reprit sa respiration. Il se redressa et carra ses épaules, pour asséner sa réponse, car il ne doutait pas : « Oui, je m'en vais. »

Takeo sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge alors qu'il entendait cela. La main de Fujimoto se risqua à s'approcher de la sienne, avant d'abandonner, mais le brun vint, sous la table, s'agripper à sa manche malgré tout.

« Où? Pourquoi? »

Youichi resta silencieux une seconde, passant une main sur le bois de la porte, regardant tour à tour ses cousins.

« Je ne pouvais pas y vivre éternellement. Je ne veux pas quitter cette maison, mais c'est une idée que j'ai depuis longtemps, et qui ne me quitte pas. J'ai envie de sortir. Voir ce qu'il y a dehors. Je demeurerai le propriétaire, mais je n'y vivrais plus. Je reste à Tokyo. Simplement, je serais comme Yoshitomi-san. Je passerai m'en occuper, peut-être faire un peu de ménage, mais ce sera tout.

– Mais cette femme avec qui tu emménages, quand l'as-tu rencontré? C'est elle qui t'a poussé à faire ça? »

La question le fit clairement se renfermer, alors qu'une vieille conversation ressurgissait en Takeo, un vieux doute, datant d'il y a quelques années, et il ne sut mettre le doigt dessus avant que Youichi ait le courage de murmurer :

« Je vais habiter avec Kazuaki-san. »

Un léger silence troublé retentit, bien que Fujimoto détourne les yeux en tordant la bouche comme pour ne pas rire. Shouta, un sourcil arqué, tenta :

« Kazuaki... san?

– Sakurai-san, précisa Youichi, se rattrapa-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante, car cela faisait un moment qu'il n'appelait plus l'autre homme par son nom de famille. Je vais habiter avec Sakurai-san.

– Hein, mais... »

Le jeune étudiant échangea un regard avec Takeo qui cillait, avant de soudain gronder :

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le déranger, et si tu souhaitais partir nous aurions pu t'aider-

– Take-san. » intervint soudain la voix de Fujimoto, tiré de son hilarité par la remarque.

Il dévisagea le modèle, qui fronçait les sourcils, et, sous la table, força sa main à venir dans sa sienne.

« C'est difficile de faire ce genre d'annonce à sa famille, alors ne joue pas l'idiot, c'est insultant.

– Tu...? »

Il soupira longuement, évitant le regard à moitié écarquillé de Youichi, qui ne se serait sûrement pas attendu à son intervention, maintenant. Mais il ne lui devait rien. Fujimoto faisait cela pour lui-même. Car Take-san avait l'air d'un abruti à dire et croire des choses pareilles, et qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un abruti. Fujimoto lâcha alors sa main et se leva pour sortir, il n'avait après tout définitivement pas sa place dans cette conversation. Il plaça néanmoins une main sur l'épaule de son ancien camarade.

« Content de savoir que ça marche entre vous deux.

– Fujimoto- commença le brun, avant d'être coupé par son ami.

– Et vous là, tonna-t-il en direction des deux cousins qui gardaient les yeux grands ouverts. Vous auriez juste pu vous servir de votre tête! Ça se voyait à des kilomètres, même si j'avais pas été clairement mis au courant à l'époque. Et au moment où ils ont couché ensemble c'était pire, on pouvait presque sentir l'amour visqueux dans toute cette maison... »

Youichi ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se sentant rougir soudainement, mais le plus grand ne tarda pas à prendre la poudre d'escampette, les laissant entre Minagawa, dans le silence.

Lentement, Shouta et Youichi vinrent donc s'asseoir, sans échanger un mot. Le peintre gardait ses mains sur ses genoux, fixant le sol, car sa tête était soudainement vide, qu'il n'était plus capable de dire quoique ce soit. Il ne savait plus comment l'expliquer, comment en parler, et sut que tant que l'un des deux ne dirait rien, il resterait sûrement bloqué.

C'est heureusement Takeo qui prit en premier la parole, passant une main sur son visage.

« Je... J'avoue que j'aurais pu me douter de quelque chose. »

Youichi ne put que déglutir, serrant les mains.

« Non, nous... ne voulions pas vraiment que vous le sachiez, de toute façon.

– Mais Fujimoto-

– I-Il s'agit d'un cas particulier.

– Simplement, reprit-il, secouant la tête. C'est... depuis quand?

– C'était avant qu'il ne parte. »

Shouta, lui, ne disait rien, s'appuyant sur ses bras croisés sur la table à manger. Le brun tenta un regard vers lui, hésitant, mais il ne dit rien. Il inspira alors un long moment, et finit par arriver à murmurer, sans réfléchir, sans savoir que dire, se laissant juste guider par son instinct.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre. N-Nous le savons. Et il y a la différence d'âge. Mais ça ne change rien. » il inspira une nouvelle fois, plus brièvement, et, cette fois, affirma ses mots. « Je veux vivre avec lui. Je ne veux plus lui dire au revoir tandis qu'il va à Osaka. Je veux travailler, rentrer le soir, et manger avec lui, puis me coucher à ses côtés. Même s'il n'est pas le plus bavard qui soit, même s'il ne cuisine pas très bien. Je l'aime énormément, depuis longtemps, et je... ne pense pas aimer quelqu'un comme cela un jour. »

C'est entendre ceci qui fit relever les yeux de Shouta vers son cousin. Car il vit son sourire tranquille, détendu, peut-être même... amoureux. Et il ne put rien faire d'autre que, à son tour, doucement laisser ses lèvres s'étirer, et murmurer :

« C'était avec Sakurai-san, hein?

– Comment?

– Les fleurs dehors, les oranges. C'était avec lui que tu les as plantées? »

Bien que ses mots ne sortent pas très bien de sa bouche, Shouta n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'il avait raison. Et après la peur qui l'avait envahie toute la mâtinée, ce fut une autre sensation qui se propagea en lui, une sensation qu'il ne sut vraiment définir mais qui était probablement celle d'être ému, ou peut-être fier, il avait du mal à s'y faire.

Il risqua alors un regard vers Takeo, qui ne disait rien, gardait les yeux baissés, l'expression confuse, comme le père de famille qu'il tentait d'être. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

« Je comprends tout à fait, Youichi, et je vois ce que Fujimoto, aussi, tentait de me dire; mais- » il passa une langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Désolé, c'est assez soudain-

– Je ne venais pas te demander la permission, Take-san, répondit alors Youichi, cette douce conviction retrouvée et qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher; cette détermination dans son regard qui le faisait tant ressembler à son père, qui le vieillissait. Je tenais à vous le dire, je ne serais jamais parti sans un mot. Mon histoire avec Kazuaki-san, je vous en aurais aussi parlé, un peu plus tard, mais... » il secoua la tête pour reprendre son fil. « Je suis... Je me sens bien. J'ai par moments des doutes, mais je ne veux pas reculer, je veux le faire. Alors je ne viens pas m'assurer que vous soyez d'accord. Je m'en irai, et j'espère que vous me soutiendrez devant la famille, c'est tout... »

A ces mots, le plus âgé fronça les sourcils, s'empressant de répondre :

« Mais enfin Youichi, bien sûr... C-C'est juste de réaliser une telle chose qui m'a un peu mit sur le carreau, mais jamais nous n'aurions voulu t'enchaîner si tu souhaitais vraiment partir... »

Youichi cilla un peu, comme si une vague de soulagement l'avait envahi. Puis un doux sourire, petit mais présent, étira ses lèvres.

« Merci, Take-san.

– Tu auras besoin d'aide pour tes meubles?

– Non, tout est déjà meublé, enfin il y a pas mal de choses encore dans des cartons mais... je vais tout laisser pour les prochains locataires.

– J'imagines que tu vas garder le studio? »

En entendant ceci, une légère grimace tordit ses lèvres.

« ...si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'il soit entretenu, oui... »

Un rire léger s'échappa alors de Shouta, qui s'approcha de son cousin et le rassura à renfort de grandes claques dans le dos. Bien qu'un peu rose, et gêné, un coin des lèvres de Youichi demeura haussé, et Takeo soupira en se disant que Youichi était peut-être bien plus adulte que lui, tout compte fait.

.

Quand Sakurai passa le pas de la porte, il le fit en souriant doucement, car celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'annonça, le cœur léger en se disant qu'il arrivait chez lui, après plusieurs semaines dans un monde où tout n'était que travail, stress, futon, et absence de Youichi. Bien qu'il ne revienne pas encore à Tokyo, qu'il en ait encore pour quelques mois, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à la maison dans cet appartement en bazar, mais où il pouvait voir des parties de lui-même, mais aussi celles d'un autre. Celle d'un jeune homme qu'il accueillait, qui était entré dans sa vie, et qu'il voulait garder pour toujours.

Ses chaussettes sur le sol boisé firent un doux son, et c'est le pas presque pressé qu'il passa la porte du salon, son sourire se transformant en une expression légèrement surprise quand il vit son compagnon à genoux face au grand mur du salon, un crayon en main, et ses cheveux attachés en arrière. Cela ne servait pas à grand chose avec ses cheveux courts, mais Youichi ne semblait pas déphasé, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, le publicitaire se rappela tout à coup d'une vieille discussion avec Fujimoto.

 _Quand il vous regarde, les yeux de Youichi changent. Ils sont plus grands, plus lumineux. Il en devient encore plus beau._

« Bienvenue à la maison, Kazuaki-san... »

Le brun était visiblement pris en traître, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vu passer l'heure. Cependant, Sakurai se contenta alors de lui sourire, le souvenir continuant de réchauffer sa poitrine, et retira son manteau pour aller s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de son amant. Celui-ci lâcha immédiatement son carnet, essuya ses mains noires après avoir dessiné, puis fit face au plus âgé, attrapant sa nuque lorsque celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela resta doux, nonchalant, juste pour se dire bonjour, comme si cela ne faisait pas plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais les joues roses et le regard affectueux de Youichi suffisaient pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de plus, et il laissa ses bras glisser autour de sa taille, serrant le corps fin de l'étudiant contre le sien. D'une main, il réajusta une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappait de la prise de l'élastique, et chuchota contre l'oreille du brun, tournant la tête vers le mur sur lequel il pouvait voir quelques vagues crayonnés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu concoctes au juste?

– Ça devait être une surprise.

– Je ne pense pas que tu aurais fini en une après-midi, ça m'a l'air d'un travail de titan.

– J'aurais fini avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, engouffrant son visage dans l'épaule du plus grand, qui glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, pelotonnés dans la chaleur de l'autre, dans son odeur, sa présence. De temps en temps, Youichi se redressait pour l'embrasser doucement, et ils ne disaient pas un mot. Ils laissaient le silence, celui-ci qui avait tant été l'ami de Youichi et qu'il appréciait toujours, malgré avoir réussi à s'en échapper.

Sakurai attendit alors que son amant prenne la parole, une fois qu'il eut terminé de passer ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, puis de se caler dans l'angle de sa nuque, ses expirations chatouillant un peu sa peau.

« Bon voyage?

– Comme d'habitude avec le Shinkansen, plaisanta-t-il. C'était simplement dommage que j'aie loupé le chariot pour m'offrir quelque chose à grignoter, j'ai assez faim.

– Tu as dormi?

– Oui, j'avais du sommeil à rattraper. Et comme ça, » il se redressa pour faire face au brun, et faire s'effleurer leur nez. « On aura plus de temps pour nous. »

Seule une moue un peu blasée lui répondit, suivie d'un bref :

« Vieil homme pervers.

– Eh, je ne suis pas encore assez âgé pour qu'on me dise que je suis _vieux_!

– Ta crise de la quarantaine a tout de même été assez violente, pour tout à coup vouloir te faire un petit jeune.

– Sale gosse, c'est toi qui est vieux dans ta tête. Espère simplement que la crise de la cinquantaine sera moins violente, sinon je vais vraiment mourir d'une crise cardiaque. »

Un léger rire s'échappa de Youichi, et comme souvent, voir le brun sourire ne fit que combler un peu plus le publicitaire de bonheur. Il se dit alors que perdre quelques années de sa vie à stresser tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un étudiant en valait certainement la peine. Ils se levèrent alors, et l'étudiant ramassa son carnet qu'il referma avant que Sakurai ne puisse y jeter un œil, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en défaisant ses cheveux.

« Si tu meurs avant moi, tu me lègueras ta fortune? »

La voix de Sakurai monta un peu pour se faire entendre de Youichi dans l'autre pièce, qui allait certainement leur sortir quelque chose à manger.

« Déjà, quelle fortune? soupira le publicitaire, conscient que son pécule diminuait à force de sans arrêt acheter des appartements, bien qu'il devrait sûrement rester dans celui-ci un moment. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu échapperas au fait que je mourrais avant toi.

– C'est très sombre de dire ça.

– C'était toi qui me traitait de vieux tout à l'heure! »

Youichi revint à ce moment de la cuisine, une assiette de senbei en main, avec une bière pour son compagnon. Il la déposa et apprécia le sourire ravi qu'il aperçut, avant de doucement répondre :

« Tu n'auras qu'à vivre jusqu'à cent ans. Comme ça j'en aurais quatre-vingt, j'aurais déjà vécu une belle vie.

– Là tu pars définitivement dans le déprimant.

– Au contraire, cela me rend heureux. »

Et Sakurai ne releva pas, ses lèvres coincées dans ce sourire qu'il gardait toujours lorsqu'il était avec son amant, avec Youichi, si jeune, mais rien d'autre que ce qu'il voulait, le point central de sa vie bien qu'il fasse dix centimètres de moins, toujours aussi beau et fascinant qu'au premier jour. Il savoura alors l'alcool, lâchant un doux soupir de satisfaction, avant d'à nouveau tendre la main vers le carnet, car il voulait vraiment voir ce que prévoyait de dessiner Youichi.

« Non!

– Eh, c'est aussi mon appartement, je dois donner mon accord si tu gribouilles sur les murs!

– C'est une surprise!

– Allez... » cependant, le regard décidé de Youichi le força à abandonner, pour le moment. « Et donc, tu as passé ta matinée dessus? »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, grimaçant légèrement, et cela eut le don de faire réagir le plus âgé, qui appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, se rapprochant.

« Je comptais le faire. Mais il y a eu... un imprévu.

– C'est-à-dire? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de répondre, presque ronchonnant :

« Shouta, Take-san et Yoshitomi-san ont compris que j'allais déménager, alors je suis retourné à la maison pour... expliquer. »

Ceci fit hausser les sourcils de Sakurai, assez haut qui plus est, car il ne se serait pas attendu à ceci. Sa voix, d'ailleurs, en trembla un peu lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« E-Et donc...? Ça s'est bien passé? »

Le manque de réponse de Youichi l'informa bien assez, et il grimaça.

« Disons que pour mon départ, oui. Mais pour ce qui est attrait à toi et moi... ce fut plus difficile. »

Sakurai manqua recracher sa bière, ses pupilles écarquillées cette fois.

« Tu leur as dit?

– Je n'avais pas trop le choix. »

Il fut sans voix, passant par une dizaine d'émotion, la gêne, le doute, la peur, le soulagement. Après tout, il connaissait les autres Minagawa depuis longtemps, et sa relation avec Youichi demeurait peu commune, voire peu louable. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, tout à coup, en fait, même s'il est vrai que leur emménagement aurait forcément apporté des questions, et que la vérité n'aurait pas tardé à être dite.

« Je pense que ça... a été, finit par dire Youichi, reposant son senbei, auquel il avait à peine touché. Ils ont été surpris, et ont dit qu'ils auraient besoin de temps.

– Ah... » Sakurai passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour se remettre. « Moi qui comptait passer les voir, ce sera... bizarre.

– J'espère surtout qu'ils n'en parleront pas tout de suite à Yoshitomi-san.

– Quoi, il n'était pas là?

– Non, pas à ce moment. Et je pense que c'est mieux... »

Malgré tout, Youichi restait plongé dans ses pensées, et Sakurai ne sut pas vraiment que faire à cet instant, lui aussi assez secoué. Alors il se contenta de passer une main sur l'épaule fine, la voyant se détendre sous sa paume. Youichi releva alors les yeux, et ceux-ci s'agrandirent légèrement, comme s'il venait de remarquer quelque chose :

« Depuis quand as-tu cette chemise? »

Véritablement perplexe, il descendit ses yeux sur son haut, passant machinalement une main sur le tissu :

« Heu, hein, je n'en sais rien...

– Elle est orange.

– Non, quand même pas, enfin elle a un petit ton jaune-orange je te l'accorde; mais si c'était le cas ce serait très laid...

– Kazuaki-san. »

Il releva la tête, pris de court par le ton soudain profond et sérieux de son compagnon.

« Cela te dirais de peindre à nouveau?

– Comment, tu parles du mur? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et Sakurai ne put que le suivre, sans trop savoir vers où il se rendait.

« Pour ça il faudra bien que tu me montres ce que tu prévois de dessiner...

– Je le ferais, assura-t-il. Maintenant. »

Et bien que ses sourcils partent haut en entendant ceci, Youichi se leva immédiatement, repartant près du mur pour griffonner, tenant son carnet d'une main. Sakurai resta assis, à demi retourné sur le canapé vers l'artiste en plein travail, dont la craie, dans sa main, tandis qu'il traçait sur le mur, laissait des traces sur son visage.

Le travail de Youichi lui plut autant que les autres, bien que celui-ci ait une saveur particulière. Car il n'était pas juste pour lui. Mais pour leur vie, leur couple, leur futur, cet appartement, qui s'éclairait au fil des heures, des jours qui furent nécessaires pour finir son oeuvre.

Sur ce mur sur lequel Sakurai, bien qu'il n'ait plus confiance en son pinceau, peint, lui aussi, tout comme ils peignaient leur vie à venir. La peinture recouvrit à son tour ses habits, ses bras. Ils s'envoyèrent un long regard lorsqu'ils eurent fini, au bout de plusieurs week-ends, et s'embrassèrent longuement.

Lorsque, pour leur crémaillère, la famille Minagawa arriva, Sugimoto accompagnant Take, Yoshitomi, Kashiwagi; ils y virent le sourire de Youichi, entendirent le rire de Sakurai-san.

Et furent rassurés en voyant, sur le mur du fond, la peinture remplissant les deux mètres carrés de blanc. Ce bandes de couleur qui venaient illuminer la pièce, et depuis lesquelles éclosaient des capucines oranges.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bon j'ai conscience que j'hurle un peu à la lune en publiant ceci, mais qu'importe. C'est si triste, que ce manga n'ait même pas de fandom sur ffnet ou Ao3. Après je peux comprendre, il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire d'avoir de fanfictions pour des yaoi car ceux-ci satisfont déjà nos envies de BL; mais tout de même, je tenais à rendre hommage à l'oeuvre d'Hidaka Shouko.

Parce que voilà, ce shonen ai viré BL est tout bonnement mon BL préféré; c'est à mes yeux un chef d'oeuvre, dans mon classement de mangas préférés. Toute la douceur de ce manga, dans l'écriture, le dessin, les couleurs, tout me fascine et je peux me le relire en boucle sans me lasser. Et maintenant que celui-ci est fini, d'une manière toute aussi jolie et douce qu'aura été le reste de l'oeuvre, j'ai eu cette violente envie d'y mettre ma patte.

En fait, le dernier chapitre, et Youichi qui dit à Yoshitomi-san avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie (ainsi que, j'avoue, Youichi les cheveux courts, bon sang ce garçon était déjà beau mais là...!) a motivé mon écriture. J'avais très envie de lui faire faire un genre de coming-out, d'exposer ses sentiments à sa famille, après avoir vu le manga entier dédié à la manière dont Youichi a pu réussir à s'ouvrir et apprendre à parler, à ne plus demeurer dans son silence.

Pour ce qui est du titre, il est clairement compréhensible, pas de doute, bien que ma décision ait été assurée lorsque j'ai fais mes recherches et ait appris que les fleurs oranges signifient l'équilibre entre l'esprit et les sens; chose qui était déjà centrale pour le personnage de Youichi, ce qu'il recherchait depuis tant de temps, qui lui a permis d'être véritablement heureux, et ceci grâce à Sakurai qui lui a appris à atteindre cet état de bonheur.

Concernant la relation Takeo/Fujimoto, pardonnez moi, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai imaginé et qui me fait bien rire; voire que j'ai cru la première fois que j'ai lu le dernier chapitre en japonais. Je n'ai pas résisté.

Et voici donc, j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré écrire ce petit OS, bien qu'il soit modeste par rapport à la véritable oeuvre. Si des gens me lisant habituellement et ayant été intrigués lisent ceci sans avoir essayé Hana wa Saku ka, je le leur conseille évidemment grandement, tout comme le reste des productions de Hidaka Shouko, bien que celui-ci demeure à mes yeux le meilleur.

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine!


End file.
